Reborn as a Saiyan
by pkmnsurvivor19
Summary: Well...this is interesting. When I was given a second chance at life, I didn't expect it to turn out like this. Don't get me wrong this new life isn't so bad. But, will some things change now that I'm around? Or will they stay the same? I guess we'll find out when the time comes won't we.
1. (0) Prologue

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z in any way. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation.**

* * *

 ** _Age 774_**

"Dad, behind you!"

My warning came a second too late. To our horror, we watched as that disgusting slime covered the Earth's last hope for survival.

"Father no!" my comrade shouted while the slime zipped backed to its master, who absorbed it hungrily.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Majin Buu! Majin Buu! Majin Buu! Majin Buu!" that….that monster exclaimed while celebrating his latest victory.

I sunk down to my knees in defeat. Any will left to continue fighting was now gone. There was nothing left to protect anymore.

 _Why…..why did it have to turn out like this? And why us? If only you had taken him out at the very start this all could've been avoided. Why Dad, why!_

"Well now, it seems that the two of you are the only ones left who stand in my way. But how to end your lives is so confusing. How should I finish this? Decisions, decisions."

"If you're having a hard time deciding why don't you just finish us the same way you did with the others! Our powers combined should be enough to get what you want. Just absorb us and be done with it already!" _Why in the Kai's name did I say that?!_

"Don't make me laugh. You and the boy's power are nothing compared to the others that I've collected. If anything, the two of you would only make me weaker."

"You….you monster!" my comrade exclaimed while powering up to his max and trying to make one final stand against the Majin.

 _That won't be enough to stop him. Even with all the training we've received, it still won't be enough. Why do you keep fighting him Trunks? Can't you see that it's over. We've lost._

If only I had paid attention to the battle at hand, noticing what each combatant was doing. Instead of swallowing in hopelessness I should've been helping Trunks. If I had…I could've probably prevented the next causality.

"Casey watch out!"

I was shoved a few feet away as a pink light filled the area. As soon as I heard someone's anguish screams of pain, I finally realized who had fallen next.

"No Trunks!" I shouted while flying over to where the attack had hit. To my horror, only a handful of ashes remained traveling across the winds.

 _No…not again. ….I..I can't go through this again!_

Majin Buu's laughter filled the air while I continued to watch where Trunks had been blown to oblivion. As Buu's laugh went on, rage began to fill me.

One by one, memories of what took place the past couple of days filled my mind. All the lives he played around with or destroyed continued to increase my rage even further. It was now at the point where I could no longer hold it in.

"You….bastard! I…I won't….let you get…..away with this! GRAAAGGGHHHH!"

All at once, hurricane winds began to blow around me while strikes of lightning struck the ground. When the wind and lightning began to encase me, my transformation started to take place. Normally I wouldn't allow this form to appear due to what it could end up doing to me. But this time….I am more than ready to take the chances.

When it was all over Buu's face of victory was now replaced with a face of shock and fear. Good…it's about time he realizes what happens when you terrorize the wrong planet.

"It's time to finish you off Buu. And this time…..I won't give you a chance to come back. HAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted while charging straight towards the Majin terror.

 _Time to end this nightmare!_

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

You know, I never understood how things turned out the way they did. I mean one minute I'm a normal girl and the next I'm something else entirely in a world that isn't my own. But…I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. Perhaps I should explain how all this came to be. Well, it all started nearly 15 years ago when I first woke up in that metal space pod.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, welcome to my first DBZ story. I've had this idea in my head for awhile so I wanted to see how it would go. Now this is my first attempt at this series so I apologize in advance if the characters start to get a little OOC. I'll try my best to make this story enjoyable.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**


	2. (1) The Beginning

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z in any way. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 _"_ _Wh….you…king?!"_

 _"…_ _.ere….ar…options….."_

 _"_ _Do…lize….at risk…..stunt?!"_

 _"…_ _.got….ter plan?"_

 _"…_ _No…. B-Bu…..ill."_

 _"_ _Then….t's star….. B….it's…late."_

 _"…_ _..still…..ike…idea."_

 _"…_ _..only way….."_

* * *

 ** _Age ?_**

 **BZZT! BZZT!**

"…"

 **BZZT! BZZT!**

"…..Huh…..?"

 **BZZT! BZZT!**

"I..Is that…..my alarm?"

 **BZZT! BZZT!**

"Why is it set to wake me up this morning?" I groaned drowsily while trying to ignore it.

 **BZZT! BZZT!**

"Will you just be quiet? I'm trying to sleep in over here."

 **BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!**

 _…_ _.Dang it…_

Wearily, I reached my arms out to find the annoying piece of technology. After a few minutes of finding nothing but air, I leaned forward to double my efforts.

 _Darn it where is that thing? I know it hasn't been moved for the last couple of days. It's got to be here somewhere,_ I thought while leaning forward a little more.

….Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"Huh? …Wh…WHAAA!"

Yeah….apparently leaning forward with nothing to catch you from hitting the floor doesn't mix.

"Ow. Not the way I wanted to wake up this morning," I grumbled while trying to soothe my headache away from hitting against the metal floor. …..Wait a minute….my bedroom floor isn't metal!

Slowly coming to I began to notice that this wasn't my bedroom at all. It looked like I was in a small metal round room with various types of worn out machinery in front. And in between them there appeared to be a door with a round red tinted window near the top.

"Uhh...okay? How did I get here?"

Wait….an annoying buzzing sound to get me up, falling head over heels to find said sound, and finally, seeing that I'm no longer in my room…..this is just a flippin set up for a prank. And there is one person I know who would do this to me.

"Really Sam? You told me you wouldn't do any pranks this summer. Is this what you've been planning to show me for the last couple of days? Well, it's not all that funny bro. Why don't you just come over here and let me out of this thing."

…..No answer.

"Are you kidding me? You're just gonna hide somewhere and let this play out aren't you. Well fine, I'll go along with this. Just so you know I'm not going to get fooled this time," I replied while walking up to the door.

Finding no doorknob I began to push on the door with all my might to try and open it. To my ever growing annoyance, it wouldn't even budge an inch.

"C'mon you stupid piece of metal, open already!" I yelled while pounding both of my fists on the door. Probably not the smartest idea on my part.

With a loud "POP!" the door immediately fell down to the floor…..with me still against it. Looks like gravity isn't on my side today.

"Ow…..again. At least that's one way to open a door. Now, let's find out where you placed me at this time bro."

Slowly getting up I turned around to see what I had been trapped in. Instead of being an entrance to an odd room, it appeared to be a broken down space pod. ….A very familiar one to be exact.

 _Okay….haven't I seen something like that before?_

Ignoring my feeling of déjà vu, I looked around to see where I was at. From the rundown feel of this place, it looks like I'm in an abandoned building of some sort.

"Okay Sam I give up, you can come out now. You may as well tell our other friends to come out of hiding as well. Cause there is no way in heck you could've pulled something like this off without help."

Still no reply…

"…Really? You guys are going to pull the "Casey has to find us" prank again. Fine, I'll play along. Just so you guys know you all are going to regret this once I get my hands on you. …..Well, ready or not here I come you jerks," I said while making my way to the building's exit.

When I got outside, I noticed that they placed me somewhere in an unknown forest. That's kind of odd since there are no forests anywhere near our home. They've really planned this out haven't they? Well, it's time to go find them.

Immediately, I began to look around every tree or rock I came across. But no matter how many times I looked there appeared to be no trace of them. It was as if they were never here to begin with.

"This is getting ridiculous," I whined as I checked a tree's branches. "You guys have got to be around here somewhere. I mean…it's not like none of you planned this at all."

 _But what if they didn't?_ the thought flowed through my mind, stopping me in my tracks. _For all you know they probably never planned this. Someone else took you from your house and placed you there…without anyone knowing. They're probably all worried sick by now._

"Whoa there Casey-girl…stop your thoughts right there," I said while trying to calm down a little. "This is most likely one of those pranks that take a while for the schemer to say "gotcha". No need for a freak out yet."

When I finally made my way out of the forest, something shining in the distance from the late afternoon sun caught my eye. Looking in that direction it appeared to be a building of some sort.

 _Hang on…is that a skyscraper?!_ I thought while focusing my eyes to get a better look.

To my shock it was, as well as a whole city beyond it. And when there's a city there are people. And some of those people would be my brother as well as our misfit group of friends.

"It figures…..while I'm searching nook and cranny for everyone, their somewhere in the city laughing their heads off about this whole thing. Well, those dunder heads won't be laughing for long," I said while running to the city as fast as my legs could carry me.

##########

After making it to West City; that name also sounds familiar, I began the search for my brother as well as the others who were behind this. While looking around I noticed the odd stares that were sent in my direction. Okay….I know that my appearance is questionable at this moment, but that doesn't give them the right to gawk at me. It's starting to make me a little nervous.

"What's a child like her doing all by herself?"

"Doesn't she know it's dangerous to walk around without her parents? They're probably worried sick about her."

"What's with the odd getup the brat's wearing?"

"Never mind the clothes, is that a tail?!"

"That's ridiculous. It must be a new fashion sense for kids. The tail must be a moveable belt that can be attached to the back or something."

 _…_ _.HUH?! What the heck are they talking about?! I am so not a child! I'm just about in my twenties thank you very much. And what do they mean by a tail? I don't remember owning anything that could resemble…..one…_

My train of thought stopped when I saw my reflection in a nearby store window. Now, it wasn't what was on display that stopped me in my tracks…but what reflecting in it that did.

Instead of seeing my normal 19 ½ year-old human self with long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, I now saw a 5 year-old girl who appeared to be dressed as some type of warrior. She had black hair that was shoulder length with the back ends, as well as the bangs, spiked a little bit. Her now onyx black eyes stared back at me with confusion and fear. But what caught my eye the most was the fuzzy black monkey tail that was now twitching behind her; well….I guess me.

Slowly everything started to fall into place. The odd space pod I woke up in…the name of this now familiar city…..and now, my new…..Saiyan appearance. They all led up to one conclusion of where I now was. But that had to be impossible! There was no way I somehow ended up in this world known as Dragon Ball! This all had to be some crazed up dream my mind came up with. Any minute now, I'll wake up in my bed seeing Sam about to do one of his usual wake up calls on me. …Right?

At that moment, a passerby carelessly stepped on my new tail. Immediately, a paralyzing pain flowed thorough me, causing my body to fall to the ground with a pained yell. The pain faded away after a few seconds, but to my now ever growing shock…I was still in West City.

"I never feel pain in my dreams before. ….Holy shit…this is….all real!" I whispered while slowly making my way up to a kneel position.

Right now, I'm realizing three things at this moment.

One: This was so not a prank set up by my brother.

Two: I was no longer a human and somehow have been turned into a Saiyan child.

And Three: I now had no way of getting back home or seeing the people I care about ever again.

So, I did what anyone would do in a situation like this.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yep…I panic like an idiot.

* * *

 **Unknown Pov:**

 _"…_ _.."_

 _"…_ _.."_

 _"_ _Well,…'ve….one better."_

 _"…_ _.blame her? She….know…..going on."_

 _"_ _And whose….that?!"_

 _"_ _Oh will…shut up ab….ready! …got enough…as i…!"_

 _"_ _Flippin…demanding….up jerk."_

 _"_ _What was…at?!"_

 _"_ _Noth…!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Oh boy, looks like Casey's day is off on a shocking start. Wonder what will happen to the new Saiyan next. You'll just have to wait until next time.**

 **Speaking of, I really have no idea when I'll get the next chapter up. I just moved into the college campus the other day and classes will start up for me again tomorrow. I am planning to get it up either late August or early September, but it'll just depend on how my days go. So keep an eye out for it.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. (2) Where do I go now?

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry that this took so long for me to get out. I originally got started on ideas for this chapter months ago, but two little things known as "college" and "homework" got in the way, preventing me from finishing earlier. Well . . . . . better late than never I guess.**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z in any way. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 ** _Age ?_**

 **West City Park.**

"Okay Casey-girl, let's try to figure out what's going on here," I told myself while pacing back and forth.

After recovering from my little . . . . panic attack, I wondered around until I found myself at a nearby park. Said park was now being used as a place to sort my thoughts out. Hopefully, I can remember something that explains how I ended up here.

"Let's see here . . ."

 _On Monday, Summer Break had finally begun. Cassidy came over to congratulate me on surviving the four year trials of high school. We mostly just hung out and discussed on what to do now._

 _Then on Tuesday, my parents decided that we should start college hunting early. I still don't see why they wanted to start now. We had plenty of time before the fall semester began. Guess they took the "first come, first serve" saying to heart._

 _On Wednesday, someone suggested on Facebook, I think it was Brian . . . . . maybe, that this year's graduating class should celebrate their new found freedom. He brought up the idea of going to the lake for a three day party. Everyone else was on board with this idea immediately and asked when it would start. Brian replied that everything should be ready by this Friday._

 _On Thursday, Sam was helping me get ready for Friday. And being the older brother, he decided that he would go with me to make sure nothing happened. I just told him that he was being a little overprotective and that nothing would happen to me. He still insisted to accompany me saying that he had a bad feeling about this. I just waved him off as being paranoid._

 _Then on Friday,. . . . .  
_

 _Um...on Friday. . . . . .  
_

 _. . . . . .  
_

 _. . . . . .  
_

 _I . . I can't remember what happened!_

Stopping in my tracks I recounted the events over in my head. But no matter how many times I did, Friday's events never came up. Each time I tried to recall them, a mental wall of some sort always seemed to block my path. It's as if something or someone doesn't want me to remember that day.

 _Well this is just great!_ I thought angrily. _Not only do I have no idea how I got here, but I also have no idea what happened. Augh! This is so not my day!_

Out of frustration I sat down on a nearby bench to think things through. Probably should've sat down a little more gently.

"YEOWCH!" I yelped as an agonizing pain tore through my spine. Immediately, I put my hands behind my back to find the source of the problem. My search ended when my fingertips came across something fuzzy that connected at the base of my spine.

 _That's right. . . I . . . have a tail now. Completely forgot about that_ , I thought while slowly pulling out my new tail from under me. Said appendage was now moving freely in my lap, almost as if it was glad to be free from the pain it was in.

"This just . . . feels so weird, having an extra limb. But, at the same time . . . .it feels practically normal," I said while stroking the black fur adorning it.

Now that I think about it, having this kind of tail fully proves that I'm a Saiyan now. And being one, if I remember some episodes right, has its benefits. They're naturally stronger than the average human, so I don't have to worry about being a defenseless little girl around here. They always get stronger after facing a new opponent in battle. And eventually, if pushed hard enough, they can reach the legendary level of Super Saiyan. Now that I wouldn't mind having at my disposal! Maybe . . . . being turned into a Saiyan . . . won't be so bad after all.

A small smile came to my face. "I really don't know how I got here, but maybe ending up here won't be so bad."

Well . . . . now that I've calmed down a little bit, what now?

 **GGGRROOWWLLL!**

 **. . . . .**

. . . . .

. . . . .

Okay! . . . . . My stomach answered that question!

"Guess that means it's time to find something to eat," I said while getting off the bench to make my way out of the park. "I just hope wherever I eat at, my appetite won't drive them out of business. Oh . . . that would be so embarrassing." _And that would be the last thing I need right now._

* * *

 **Moments later….**

"Are you flippin kidding me?! I take back what I said about ending up here not being so bad!"

You're probably wondering why I'm throwing a hissy fit right now. Well, after walking around West City for the next couple of hours and having no luck at getting any help, the warm weather decided to rain down on everything. And I don't mean the small sprinkle that lasts a couple of minutes kind of rain. I mean the impossible freezing rain that pours down without end kind. This is really not my day is it?

Running as fast as I could I try to find something, anything that could be used for a shelter. But each way I looked either proved to be too small or too wet for me to use. At this rate, I'll get sick first before I starve to death.

 _Wait a minute . . . . there!_

As luck would now have it, I noticed a small set of stairs that led up to a porch . . . a sheltered porch that is. Immediately, I changed directions and leaped onto the stairs to get out of the freezing rain. As soon as I got on the porch deck, I quickly curled up into a ball to try to get some warmth back. Not really easy when you're soaking wet and the wind decides to blow all around. . . . . . This is so not my day right now.

 _"_ _Oh c'mon Casey, every bad day isn't your day."_

Hearing that familiar voice, I turned my head around in all directions to try to find him. But to my disappointment, he wasn't there at all. For a second . . . . I thought that my older brother had somehow ended up here as well and finally found me at last. . . . . It must have been an old memory from a couple of weeks ago.

". . . Sam . . ."

All of a sudden, a single tear leaked from my eye. Then another soon followed and another after that. It wasn't long until I gave in and started to pathetically bawl like the five year old I now was. All of my bottled up anger, frustration, confusion, fear, hunger, loneliness, and sadness from today came out with each sob I took.

"I . . . . I want my . . . big brother. . . . . I want . . . t...to go home. . . I don't want to be here anymore!" I wailed as my sobs slowly turned to soft hiccups. Unfortunately, no one was there to hear my pleas.

When I finally had no more tears to shed, exhaustion started to creep up on me. Too tired to fight it, I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

 **No One's Pov:**

Sometime had passed since the Saiyan child fell asleep on the porch. She would've been sleeping there forever if not for a small black cat that came out from the nearby doorway. Upon noticing the sleeping figure, the cat walked up to see who they were.

"Mrrow."

No response.

"Mrrow."

Nothing again.

"Scratch? Where did you run off to?"

Hearing his owner's voice, Scratch meowed loudly to let them know where he is. It wasn't long until Scratch's owner, an older looking man, came out onto the porch.

"There you are kitty. Now why would you . . . hmm?"

The man's question stopped when he noticed the young child that Scratch was now looking at.

"Well now, who do we have here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Huh, it looks like Casey has been found by someone. But the question is, who? You'll just have to wait (again) till next time.**

 **And speaking of the next one, I again have no idea when it will be out. I do have a general idea of how to start it out, but after that not much. Will just have to see what I come up with won't we.**

 **Sorry if the ending of this chapter seems a little rushed. I had another idea of how to end it, but over time it started to sound a little ridiculous, so I came up with this idea on the spot. Hope its still good all the same.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
